wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 ''' ---- The deputy had been feeling ill as of late, and advised that she sleep without her adopted kittens. Fennelkit was upset by this, but knew that Orchidbloom would need her space. She didn't want to catch whatever her adopted mother had, no matter how much she loved her. Orchidbloom had sent out a border patrol, and now sat by herself at the edge of camp, thoughtfully gazing down at her paws.Silverstar' 19:33, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar was very worried about Orchidbloom. He had no idea what she was coming down with, it could be whitecough, which could turn into greencough in the blink of an eye. He didn't want Orchidbloom to get so ill... like Stoneblaze had. So now, he had been on a solo hunting trip, but now was carrying catmint back to camp. Just in case... and it wouldn't hurt at all to have some extra. Meanwhile back in camp, Lavenderkit and Parsleykit played outside the nursery. 21:46, December 29, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Orchidbloom?" Curiously, Risingsun poked his head out of his den, several dried scraps of herbs on his face. "Would you mind coming in my den to lend me a paw? I understand that you're feeling under the weather, but perhaps helping me with my herbs will distract your mind a bit?"'Silverstar' 22:35, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Peridotpaw trained with Ashstorm near the apprentices den. Battle training. Pumpkinkit watched with intense amber eyes, merorizing their every move. Meanwhile, Sparkpaw yanked the old, stinky,~gross, barfed-of bedding out of the nursery. She flicked her ear, now torn. The dawn patrol had incountered a CaveClan one on the border... it didn't go well at all. Jadefield had even been lost in the fight. Those pesky cats claimed that RockClan killed some dumb cat named Oilpelt. Well, RockClan blamed CaveClan for Blizzardheart! She had disappeared and hadn't been seen a days... Hawthornkit lay around camp boredly, while Fennelkit glanced around nervously, worrying for Orchidbloom's sake. Meanwhile the deputy hesitantly agreed to help her Medicine Cat. Slowly, she heaved herself to her paws, marching to his den. Something else glowed in his eyes...he was hiding something, she knew it.'Silverstar' 23:28, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit swatted Lavenderkit in the head with her tail. "Look!" she gasped, pointing with her nose to Hawthornkit, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Let's give him a surprise!" Parsleykit squealed quietly and began to stalk quietly towards him. Lavenderkit watched with a frown. Did she mean the nice surprise or mean surprise? Meanwhile, Creekstar returned to camp with the catmint clamped tightly in his jaws. 00:06, December 30, 2016 (UTC) The little charcoal tomkit remain where he lay, idly glancing around at the clouds and passing birds in the sky.---- "...is something wrong, Risingsun?" Orchidbloom asked after a long moment of silence, blinking in confusion. The medicine cat hesitated before speaking what was on his mind.'Silverstar' 16:59, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Parsleykit wiggled then sprang on top of Hawthornkit with a playful growl, Lavenderkit watched looking horrified for some reason. Meanwhile, Creekstar spotted Fennelkit and padded over, setting the catmint down. "Hey, Fennelkit. How are you feeling?" he asked, anxiously. 17:07, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Hawthornkit, extremely surprised, let out a screech that sounded like he was dying. And then, he went limp, like some pathetic prey animal.---- Fennelkkit gave a small shrug. "Ok, I guess. Is Orchidbloom ok?"---- Orchidbloom, shocked, awkwardly staggered away from Risingsun.'Silverstar' 01:27, January 29, 2017 (UTC) "Aha! I caught him! I'll show my kill to the Clans, then feed him to the Elders!" Parsleykit said, not looking at all surprised at Hawthornkit's reaction, and she just smacked him in the face with her paw. "Dumb prey!" Lavenderkit watched, looking horrified. "He sounded like he's hurt." Creekstar ripped his eyes away from Fennelkit and scanned the camp anxiously. "I don't know. I think so. She was fine when I left, she wasn't that sick, shee couldn't have gotten sick that fast..." he said, starting to pace. ''But Stoneblaze did. She was fine when I left that day but she was gone when I came back. '' 01:55, January 29, 2017 (UTC) The little tomkit remained limp, continuing to play dead. Maybe they'd just think he's dead, and wander off like nothing happened?---- Fennelkit frowned, leaning against her father with a heavy sigh. "I hope she's ok."'Silverstar' 03:07, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Parsleykit seemed to get a bit annoyed that her smacking got no reaction. "Ooh, Parsleykit, I think you my have really killed him," Lavenderkit said, frozen in place. Oh no. They'd be murders, exiled from the Clan, forced to live as shaggy rogues. "Psst, I didn't really, I think," Parsleykit said. Pumpkinkit noticed the other kits were smacking Hawthornkit and stomped over. "Hey, there... what's go'in on?" she asked, unsheathing her claws and smiling. Creekstar stopped pacing, then leaned down to nuzzle Fennelkit. "It's okay. I'm sure she's fine. I'll check on her, and bring Risingsun the catmint. She's in the medicine den still?" 14:06, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Hawthornkit remained limp, his tongue sticking out like some pathetic piece of roadkill.---- Fennelkit let out a soft purr at her father's touch. "Yeah, I think she still is."'Silverstar''' 22:42, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay